supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
GonGon
GonGon is a monkey in the Super Monkey Ball series. He used to be AiAi's rival, but later became his friend. He has dark brown fur and He is heavier than the whole family. He is strong and is training to be the strongest monkey in the world. GonGon is the muscle of the team. Role in games GonGon is one of the four main monkeys playable in the Super Monkey Ball series. He aids AiAi and his friends on an adventure to stop Dr. Bad Boon from stealing all of the bananas in Super Monkey Ball 2 and on an adventure to retrieve the golden bananas from a space gorilla in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. It is inferred throughout the series that GonGon's main love interest is MeeMee, seeing whereas even in the monkey world, girls fall for strength as opposed to the intelligence offered by a character like AiAi. Strengths GonGon is the strongest of all Monkey Ball characters. In Party Games such as Monkey Bowling, he is shown to be more powerful than everyone else. Starting Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he can destroy Bumpers. He shows off his muscles during his winning animations. Here is a list of his animations Super Monkey Ball Happy Animation 1 - He beats his chest with one arm Happy Animation 2 - He pushes his arms Happy Animation 3 - He folds his fingers in Happy Animation 4 - He shows off his arms Happy Animation 5 - He beats his chest Happy Animation 6 - He dances Sad Animation 1 - He stomps Sad Animation 2 - He shakes his arms podiums animations 1st place - He pushes his trophy up 2nd place - He pushes his arms up 3rd place - He claps 4th place - He punches the ground with his knuckles Super Monkey Ball 2 Happy Animation 1 - He pushes his arms side-to-side HappyAnimation 2 - He rotates one arm Happy Animation 3 - He beats his chest Happy Animation 4 - He turns around and shows off his arms Happy Animation 5 - He does a #1 symbol Happy Animation 6 - He dances and shows off his arms Sad Animation 1 - He slaps his feet Sad Animation 2 - He throws his arms up podium Animations 1st place - He backflips then loses grip of the trophy with it sailing into the air and then falls on his head 2nd place - He jumps 2nd place - He waves 3rd place - He pushes his head up and down 3rd place - He punches his head 4th place - He cries 4th place - He throws his arms up Bored Animation - He looks back then He stomps then He pounds Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet: Yesterday's enemy is today's friend. He used to be AiAi's rival, but now they are best friends. He is quite rowdy, but places such a great value on friendship that once he becomes a friend he never betrays. Although he still is not big in size, he has great strength, as he trains himself every day to become the strongest monkey in the world. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe/Touch & Roll Websites: Formerly a fierce rival of AiAi / A close friend of AiAi, GonGon is a heavyset and tough monkey. GonGon is slower than his monkey mates and more cumbersome, although he sticks to the corners better. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning of his profile on the Deluxe website and the segment after the slash is the beginning of his profile on the Touch & Roll website). Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: This powerful monkey trains every day to become the strongest monkey. Although a bit rowdy, you just can't hate this big guy. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: GonGon's strength complements AiAi's brains. He is the brawn behind the Super Monkey Ball team and will always help out a friend in need. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: GonGon is rowdy, but always loyal to his friends. His saying is: "If it ain't broke, smash it!" Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Insruction Booklet/Step & Roll Website: He used to be the rival of AiAi, and he was always very rowdy. But now, the two are best friends. He is a very powerful monkey, who trains everyday to become the strongest ape around. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He's fast and strong with a heart of gold, though he and AiAi weren't always the best of friends. When you know that you're going to need extra might and muscle, GonGon is your best bet - his body-checks send opponents into orbit! Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: Was a terrible ruffian and rival to AiAi, but now a close friend. He trains intensely in hopes of becoming the strongest monkey. He is incredibly powerful. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are GonGon's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. *Power: 5 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 2 Special Attack GonGon's special attack is called Green Cyclone. In it, he spins rapidly into a small cyclone, knocking out anyone nearby. Description Your tornado-like strength has no rival! Category:Characters